


i would be the devil & you would be the sinner

by zombiejuju



Series: Sexy September [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Fluff, Frottage, High School AU, Jalec Sexy September, M/M, Praise Kink, Sappy Ending, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju/pseuds/zombiejuju
Summary: “After you,” Alec says. He pushes the door open and Jace wobbles in, collapsing on the comforter the moment he’s within reach of his bed. Alec comes over and kneels to remove Jace’s shoes before bending over Jace to pull his jacket off. Jace seizes the opportunity to grip Alec’s biceps, tugging him down on top of him, “Jace, come the fuck on. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t die in your sleep.”





	i would be the devil & you would be the sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Setting Yourself Up for Sarcasm" by Get Scared.  
>  ~~Why do I keep doing this to myself?~~
> 
> Warnings: Questionable parenting on Maryse's part (she's not a regular mom, she's a cool mom), probably some dub-con shit, arguing, fighting, awkward conversations, and underage drinking.
> 
> Other non-kinky kinks (lmao): Leather jackets, motorcycles, cigarettes, and jealousy.
> 
> Background Ships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood.
> 
> (Dis)Honorable Mentions: Clary Fray.
> 
> Prompted by [Jalec Sexy September: Week 2 - Kinks.](https://jalec-net.tumblr.com/post/164406907655/sexy-september-jalec-challenge)

It all starts with the stupid gifts Alec's family gives Jace for his birthday: a classic motorcycle painted candy red from Max and Maryse, a carton of cigarettes from Izzy, and Alec--being the biggest idiot of them all--completes Jace's newfound bad boy image with a polished leather jacket.

“How exactly is Jace responsible enough to own a motorcycle?” Alec asks.

“I took the classes, I aced that shit, I get the bike,” Jace says, shoveling a spoonful of Cocoa Puffs into his mouth. Chocolate milk dribbles down his chin and onto his white tee.

“Mom, please, tell me you saw that,” Alec tries, dropping his own spoon into his cereal bowl with a small splash. A speck of milk hits his eyelashes.

“You’re one to talk,” Jace says. He leaves the table, presumably to change, and Alec wipes at his eye with a napkin before getting up to leave.

“Clear the table, Alec,” Maryse says. Her face is obscured by a laptop, glasses slipping down her nose as she rapidly sends out business e-mails.

“Yeah, okay,” Alec says. He sighs, “I’m responsible, where’s _my_ motorcycle?”

“Please, as if you’d ever drive that death trap,” Izzy says, slinging her drawstring backpack on, “Stick to the minivan. I’m sure boys dig it.”

“Boys?” Maryse asks. She looks up from her work and pushes her glasses up her nose, “Is there something you want to tell me, Alec?”

“Alec, c’mon. I’ll give you a ride to school,” Jace says from the doorway. He zips up his leather jacket and picks up two helmets, holding one out to Alec in offering.

“No,” Alec says, coming to Jace and accepting the helmet.

Maryse moves to the window to watch as both boys sit on the motorcycle. Jace twists his body to look at Alec and says something, causing worry to pinch up Alec’s face. Alec nods, hesitantly, before wrapping his arms around Jace’s middle. The two speed off and Maryse sighs, unhappily aware of exactly what’s happening.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Alec finds Jace in the parking lot. He's sitting sideways on his motorcycle seat, legs spread. His leather jacket is already on and zipped up, revealing just a patch of his white t-shirt beneath and the chain that holds his Herondale family crest ring. Alec wonders, as he comes up to stand before him, if Jace wore that jacket all day long.

There's a burning cigarette dangling between Jace's lips and smoke rises in front of his face. Alec knows he should be disgusted by Jace smoking, how unhealthy it is, the gross way the scent sticks to everything, how Jace’s mouth would taste like an ashtray. But he doesn’t care. Somehow it just adds to how upsettingly attractive Jace is.

Alec comes to a stop in front of Jace, stomach filling with dread, like lead anchoring him down. The frustrating thing about Jace’s smoking habit is the way his unearthly blue and brown eyes glaze over. It’s like Jace thinks he’s taking a hit of pure euphoria. Jace's blissfully lost expression is complemented only by his black leather jacket which somehow, someway, makes his eyes stand out in stark contrast with the rest of his appearance.

“You want a ride home?” Jace asks, taking the cigarette from his lips and flicking an ash next to Alec’s shoes.

“I mean, yeah,” Alec says, voice lilting anxiously, “You were my ride this morning, after all. Didn’t exactly bring the minivan. And Izzy's getting a ride from Clary and I am definitely not asking her for a ride because the last thing I want to do is spend 20 minutes listening to them flirt. Gross.”

“A simple ‘yes’ would’ve done, Alec,” Jace says, smiling in amusement. He drops the cigarette onto the ground and stomps it out with his boot, “Hop on.”

Jace turns to face the handlebars and grabs a helmet, handing it to Alec before putting on his own on and fastening it.

“Do I have to remind you about riding bitch?” Jace asks, cocky and taunting.

“Careful, I might start to think you actually want me clinging to your back.”

“Maybe I do,” Jace says, smirking as he starts up the bike, “You’re such a pretty girl with your big brown eyes and soft lips.”

* * *

Alec knows he’s going to create an awkward atmosphere during dinner but he can’t help it, he just can’t sit next to Jace right now. Jace, who’s still wearing that stupid jacket Alec got him for his birthday. Jace, who smells like smoke and Axe. He thinks about the motorcycle, about sitting behind Jace, and his mouth waters. _Yup_ , he thinks, _better sit next to Izzy and avoid Jace’s gaze at all costs_.

Maryse’s eyebrows lift in unison, shooting towards her hairline as Alec takes the seat next to Izzy. Max grumbles about losing his spot and slumps into the chair beside Jace. Izzy turns her entire body toward Alec and rests the back of her hand against his forehead.

“Nope, mom, no fever,” Izzy jokes before turning back to her dinner.

“So, how was school?” Maryse asks, feigning nonchalance as best as she can. She’s hoping for an answer from Jace or Alec, hoping just once her parenting job will be easy and they’ll just spill whatever happened between them right away. But Alec just moves food around on his plate while Jace stares at him, pulling a face Maryse hasn’t seen him make since he first arrived at their home. It’s an unloved expression, eyebrows knitted together, eyes wide, mouth turned down in a frown.

“Okay, well I had a great day,” Izzy starts when it becomes clear that neither boys are going to speak up, “I aced a bunch of my exams and Coach Garroway told me that scouts are coming to watch me play soccer.”

“That’s fantastic, Isabelle. I’ll be looking out for them in the crowd,” Maryse smiles. Izzy smiles back, basking in her mother's pride. Maryse turns to Max, “How about you? Any good news for me?”

Max frowns in thought, “I didn’t get in any trouble today.”

“Good enough,” Maryse replies, allowing herself a small chuckle at her youngest son's wild antics, “Keep out of trouble and maybe you’ll have even better news for me.”

“Anything for mom, guys?” Izzy asks, looking from Jace to Alec and back again. Alec is resolutely not looking up from his plate and Jace doesn’t appear to hear them at all, too focused on Alec.

* * *

After dinner, Jace barges into Alec’s room without knocking, door swinging open so fast it slams against the wall. Alec flinches and looks up from his textbook expectantly.

“What the fuck was that about?” Jace asks. He stalks over to the bed and unceremoniously plops himself beside Alec, back resting against the headboard and thigh pressing against Alec’s. Alec moves just an inch away, something he hopes is imperceptible to Jace. But of course, it’s not that easy for Alec because Jace _does_ notice and the next words out of his mouth join together in an embarrassed ramble, “Dude, okay if this is about what I said on the bike, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you or emasculate you or make you uncomfortable or whatever. It was just a joke.”

“All I did was sit somewhere different tonight.”

“But you’re my best friend. You _always_ sit next to me,” Jace pauses and the way he says ‘best friend’ makes Alec’s heart clench, “I’m pretty sure I have it in writing somewhere that you have to be right next to me 98% of the time.”

“What’s the other 2%?” Alec asks.

“Bathroom and sleeping. I figure I owe you that little bit of privacy,” Jace jokes, earning a small slip of a smile from Alec. He turns sober, “Was _it_ about what I said on the bike?”

“No,” Alec answers too fast. He corrects himself, “Partially. But not for the reasons you think.”

“Okay, so?”

“So, I’m tired,” Alec says, laying his textbook on his bedside table. Jace gets the hint and stands up, walking to the door, “Goodnight, Jace.”

From the hallway, Jace replies, “Goodnight, Alec. Sleep tight.”

* * *

“Good morning, Alec,” Maryse says the moment he enters the kitchen. He tenses in surprise, expecting everyone else to still be asleep. He waves at her before heading over to the cereal cabinet, “Don’t make yourself cereal. I was thinking about taking you kids out for breakfast today.”

Alec turns away from the wall and grabs an apple from the counter island. He sits at the dining table with her and she closes her laptop, looking at him.

"Do you want to talk about yesterday?”

“No,” Alec responds, biting into his apple with a wet crunch. He gives her a half-hearted glare.

“Are you mad about Jace’s motorcycle? I could get you something else so you don’t have to drive the minivan. Of course, it’d have to be safe enough for your siblings but…”

“Mom, no."

“Okay, well, what about Izzy’s comment about your interest in boys. Do you want to talk about that?”

“Please, no,” Alec says. He looks away from her and takes another bite of his apple.

“Well. Do you?”

“Do I what?” Alec looks at Maryse and her intense stare makes him sigh, “Maybe. Yes. I don’t know. Maybe one, for sure. Maybe _just_ one.”

Maryse hums and nods solemnly, “And what about last night? At dinner?”

“What about it?”

“You know what.”

“Why is everyone making such a big deal about me sitting next to Izzy? I’m not Jace’s shadow,” Alec says, voice rising passionately.

“That defensiveness right there? That’s what tells me something is up.”

Jace and Izzy walk in. Jace is saying something to her, probably a joke based on the way she’s beaming at him and he’s sending a soft, proud smile her way. Alec watches them, jealousy burning somewhere just below his heart.

“Morning Alec,” Jace says quietly, sitting across from him. Alec gives him a small nod in response and takes one last bite from his apple, juice dripping down his bottom lip and wetting his chin. He licks at his lips, Jace watching the movement, and wipes his chin with his sleeve.

“Izzy, please wake Max up. We’re going to IHOP today.”

“Ooh, IHOP, yes!” Izzy says, running back upstairs. The faster she can get Max up, the sooner she can stuff her face with endless crêpes.

“What happened yesterday?” Maryse asks, gaze scrutinizing Jace. He shrugs, “Fine, don’t tell me. But whatever it is, I want it worked out.”

“We’re fine,” Jace says, “Wanna ride with me, Alec?”

Alec looks up at Jace and chokes on his own spit, “What?”

“My motorcycle. Do you want to ride with me to IHOP?”

“No,” Maryse interrupts, “We’re going in the minivan as a family. But you can drive if you want, Jace.”

“I don’t want to go in the stupid minivan. Minivans are for losers,” Jace whines, “I want to have fun. I want to ride my motorcycle and I want Alec to ride it with me.”

“I appreciate how you’ve waited until you’re almost out of my house to become rebellious, Jace, because I couldn’t handle you _and_ Izzy and Max at the same time,” Maryse says warmly, taking her glasses off and folding them. She rests them on her laptop and looks at him, serious, “You can come in the minivan or you can stay home. And if you stay home, you can bet your ass I’ll be taking your keys with me.”

“Fine,” Jace acquiesces, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, sight making Alec’s mouth tug into a gigantic grin. Jace stands up and walks over to the front door, “I’ll be waiting outside.”

“Nice try, Jace. Drop your keys off at the table,” Maryse says without looking at him. He moves his hands away from where the helmets sit, “You can leave your cigarettes here, too.”

Jace sighs and cleans out the pockets in his jeans. He drops a pack of cigarettes and his keys on the table near the door, “Should I leave my leather jacket home, too?”

“Might as well,” Alec says, “You can’t woo the ladies without the other stuff.”

“Good thing it’s not the ladies I want to impress,” Jace responds, smirking. He grabs his leather jacket off the coat rack, slides it on, and zips it up. Same as always, just a sliver of his t-shirt showing at the top.

“Is there something _you_ want to tell me, Jace?”

“Yes, Maryse. I like a boy,” Jace says as if it’s the most simple, easy thing in the world. Maryse sighs.

* * *

At IHOP, they’re seated in a corner booth in the far back. Maryse has Max and Izzy sit in the middle and she takes the end, forcing Alec to have nowhere to sit besides next to Jace. Izzy and Maryse both shoot him a knowing glance when he slumps down on the red pleather cushion. Jace elbows him, smirking when he catches Alec’s attention.

“Do you always wear that thing?” Izzy asks as Alec starts fiddling with the ring hanging from a chain around Jace's neck. Jace looks at Alec’s hand, lips parted slightly.

“What thing?”

“The jacket?”

“All the time. My best friend got it for me,” Jace says, gaze moving from Alec’s hand to his face. They lock eyes for a moment and Jace appears to be looking for something. Whatever it is, he must find it because his smile grows, “Plus, I use the motorcycle and cigarettes all the time, too, right? Because they’re gifts from the people I love the most.”

“Alec, stop,” Maryse says in a scolding tone. Alec yanks his hand away as if the metal’s burned him, “You boys are being _so_ weird. Do you want to tell us what happened yesterday now?”

“You’re being so nosy, mom,” Izzy says as if she’s the one being nagged.

“I told him he was pretty,” Jace says with a sudden burst of confidence, shrugging, “And it freaked him out.”

“I don’t know what you were expecting, mom, but I bet it sure as Hell wasn’t that,” Izzy says, laughing into her wrist.

“As a joke, right?” Max asks.

“Of course,” Maryse quickly answers for them, “Jace, Alec, we’ll talk about this later. In my office.”

* * *

“I won’t have the two of you dating under my roof,” Maryse says the moment Jace and Alec get comfortable on the couch in her office.

“Straight to the point then, Maryse?” Jace asks. He unzips his leather jacket and lays it on the back of the couch behind him.

“That’s not even going to be a problem, mom,” Alec says, folding his hands together in his lap.

“Wait, why’s that?” Jace asks, turning to look at Alec. Alec keeps his eyes focused on Maryse.

“ _Because_ ,” Alec starts, as if it’s obvious, “We never said anything about liking each other and what you said on your motorcycle was _clearly_ a joke.”

“I…” Jace begins, wanting to object, but Maryse sends a sharp glare his way that makes his lips come together in a grimace.

“Whatever happens,” Maryse says, tone final, “It’s not happening _here_.”

* * *

When _whatever_ happens, it does so too soon for Alec’s taste. It starts with a call in the middle of a school night.

“Hello, Jace? What is it?” Alec asks when he answers the phone.

“‘Lec,” Jace whispers, “Need you to come get me.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asks, sitting up in bed. He rubs at his tired eyes, “Where _are_ you?”

“Went to a party with Izzy. She should be home already but I stayed a lil longer.”

Alec hauls himself out of bed and slides on his slippers, racing as discreetly, as quietly, as he can to Izzy’s room. Her door is open a crack and he peeks in, comforted by her sleeping form, “Yeah, yeah. She’s home. She’s okay. Where’s the party, Jace?”

“‘M in front of Clary’s house.”

“Clary threw a rager?”

“Please...don’t ever say ‘rager’, Alec,” Jace hiccups, “But yeah, I don’t think she meant to but Izzy invited a shit ton of people.”

Jace pauses, “Alec, I’m so wasted. Please come get me.”

Alec pulls up in front of Clary’s house in the minivan and spots Jace sitting on the curb, hair a mess and clothes disheveled.

“What happened to you?” Alec asks, putting the car in park and getting out. He walks over to Jace and puts his hands out, gesturing for Jace to take them.

Jace grabs the offered hands and uses Alec’s strength to hoist himself up. He wobbles for a moment before resting his entire body weight on Alec. In their close proximity, Alec notices the hickeys littering Jace's neck and shoulders. With a dopey grin, Jace says, “I think it’s pretty clear what happened to me. Got laid.”

“Looks like you didn’t need me to come rescue you after all,” Alec says, voice gruff. He drags Jace over to the passenger side, leaning him against the car while he opens the door for him.

“You mad, ‘lec?” Jace asks as Alec helps him into the passenger seat and fastens his seat belt.

“Nope, why would I be?” He replies, closing Jace’s door for him. Jace rests his head on the window but keeps it turned so he can watch Alec get in and start the car.

“‘Cause, I made you come get me after I fucked someone else. And you like me. You wanna date me,” Jace singsongs.

“I never, ever said that,” Alec responds firmly, eyes trained on the road. Jace hums and shuts his eyes.

Alec is trying to get Jace safely and quietly into the house when it happens. Somehow, someway, Jace manages to trap him against the front door.

“Oh, now you have proper control of your motor functions? Where were those skills when I was rescuing you from yourself?” Alec asks. He’s pissed off but his tone betrays him, sounding more breathless and awestruck than anything else.

“Mm. My hero,” Jace says, bloodshot eyes staring into Alec's lovingly, “Do you know what heroes get?”

“What?”

“Tokens of affection,” Jace says, pressing his mouth to Alec’s. It’s sloppy and open mouthed. Lacks skill and technique. It’s more tongue and saliva than anything else, especially when Alec isn’t working his mouth to match Jace’s movements.

“What are you doing?” Alec says instead, resting his palms on Jace’s chest to push him away and put some space between them.

“Kissing you?”

“Yeah, okay, no. One person isn’t enough for you tonight?"

“Hm?”

“The...whoever...that you slept with at the party?”

“You are mad!” Jace says triumphantly, “I knew it. Jealous, Alec?”

Alec scoffs and rolls his eyes, turns his back to Jace to unlock the front door. Jace stands on his tiptoes, arms wrapping around Alec’s torso from behind, bringing him closer to start nipping and sucking at the side of his neck.

“Incredible,” Alec says, eyes fluttering shut momentarily before he pushes the door open and shakes Jace off. Jace sways, taking a few steps back to catch his balance, “C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Where are you going?” Jace asks once they’re up the stairs. He’s leaning on the wall next to Alec’s bedroom door.

“To take you…” Alec drifts off when he turns around and sees where Jace is waiting. Jace’s hips are pushed forward, shirt rising up to expose his lower abdomen, “Jesus Christ, Jace. To take you to _your_ bed.”

“If that’s what you want,” Jace says, shrugging and hoisting himself away from the wall. The world spins momentarily and he stands still before walking over to where Alec waits.

“After you,” Alec says. He pushes the door open and Jace wobbles in, collapsing on the comforter the moment he’s within reach of his bed. Alec comes over and kneels to remove Jace’s shoes before bending over Jace to pull his jacket off. Jace seizes the opportunity to grip Alec’s biceps, tugging him down on top of him, “Jace, come the fuck on. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t die in your sleep.”

“Mm, then just stay. You can watch over me while I sleep,” Jace replies, something dreamy in his tone. He adjusts underneath Alec, aligning their hips, and rolls up just once, experimentally. Alec gasps with the realization that Jace is already hard and drops his head beside Jace’s neck just for a moment, trying to regain his composure and stop himself from letting Jace have his way, stop his body from reacting.

“Who’d you sleep with?” Alec asks, voice hoarse with the strain of control. He puts his palms on the sides of Jace’s head, uses them to lift himself enough to look Jace in the eyes, enough so that their bodies aren’t flush together anymore.

“Just some guy,” Jace says, cupping the back of Alec’s neck in an attempt to bring him closer for a kiss.

“Just some guy?” Alec asks, incredulous. He detangles himself from Jace and sits up.

“Don’t be mad, ‘lec,” Jace says, sitting up and resting his head on Alec’s shoulder, “Just wanted to be good for you. Wanted to know how to do it.”

“Get some rest,” Alec responds, laying Jace down on his pillows. He removes Jace's jacket and jeans with ease now that Jace isn’t messing with him, tosses the blanket over Jace, and even tucks him in before leaving.

* * *

Jace wakes to pounding on his door. He groans, head splintering in pain, “What? What the fuck?”

“Jonathan Christopher Herondale,” Maryse yells from the hallway, “You slept through the entire school day. That’s ‘what the fuck’. Get out of bed now and meet me in my office.”

Jace sits up, back against the headboard, eyes clasped shut. His stomach lurches and he quells it by resting his head against the wall behind him. He risks opening a single eye, just a slit, and notices that someone left a muffin, aspirin, and Gatorade--fruit punch, his favorite and arguably the best flavor of Gatorade--on his bedside table.

“Thank you, Alec,” Jace says, smiling to himself. He gingerly stands from his bed and slides on sweats, leaning against the side of his mattress for support.

Downstairs, in Maryse’s office, he scarfs down the muffin, puts the pill on the back of his tongue, and chugs it down with Gatorade. Maryse watches him, a harsh edge to her expression. He returns her glare with far less venom.

“Yes, Maryse?”

“Do you want to tell me what happened last night? Why you slept through school?”

“Did Alec tell on me?”

“You know he didn’t,” Maryse starts, clearing her throat, “I heard the two of you stumbling in at 3am. Now, I know Alec wouldn’t be out late. I know he went to get you. What happened?”

“Where is he?”

“Picking up Max. Then they’ll be home," Maryse pauses, "Jace, what happened?”

“I went out. I was out late. Alec came to get me.”

“You know the rules. Out late, you still go to school.”

“I couldn’t help it. I was...hungover,” Jace admits. His attention moves to the interesting shade of purple Maryse has painted her office.

“And apparently with someone,” Maryse says, gaze focused on the marks covering his neck.

“Uh, yeah,” Jace says. He brings a hand up to hide where most of the damage is.

“Don’t make plans for Saturday. You have detention and they’re giving you all the work you missed."

* * *

“Why the fuck didn’t you wake me up?” Jace asks the moment Alec, Izzy, and Max get home.

“Language,” Izzy condemns, leading Max upstairs.

“You were hungover. Did you really want to go to school today?”

“Petty, Alec. You’re mad about last night and now I have to go to school on Saturday!”

“I was looking out for you, Jace. Like always,” Alec says, stomping up the stairs with Jace on his tail. He tries to slam the door in Jace’s face but Jace is too quick, sliding into Alec's room with just a gap of space left.

“You know what your problem is, Alec?” Jace asks, right in his face, “You’re the king of getting in your own way and then blaming everyone else!”

“And yours,” Alec starts after huffing at Jace’s accusation, “Is that you’re a spoiled, self-absorbed brat! You just take what you want, whenever you want. You don’t think of anyone else’s feelings and you sure as fuck don’t care about the rules. The _very_ clear rules that mom has put in place for us.”

“What was it really, Alec? What really pissed you off? Was it being woken up in the middle of the night? Was it how drunk I was? Was it that I fucked someone? Or are you just mad at yourself for not being the someone? Because I’ll tell you what, _best friend_ , you fucking made that choice for us,” Jace’s voice rises from anger to pure hurt, poisonous toxicity seeping into his heart. Alec clenches his fists at the last one and Jace glances at them before stepping back, eyes wild and taunting, “What are you gonna do, Alec? Huh? You gonna hit me?”

Alec pushes Jace against the door, rough, Jace’s back bouncing off the wood with a resounding thud. He’s in his space fast, dangerous, locking the door and barring Jace in with an arm beside his head and his body flush against his. He kisses him hard, prying Jace’s mouth open with his tongue and delving inside without a wasted second. One hand resting on Jace’s hip, the other moves from the door to the back of Jace’s head, fingers lacing into his hair and tugging. Jace moans but it all still feels like a punch to him, leaving him breathless, head light, vision blurry.

“I’d never,” Alec says. He pulls back and rests his forehead against Jace’s.

“Never what?” Jace asks in a mumble, humming and opening his eyes to stare into Alec’s.

“Hit you,” Alec says, hand sliding from Jace’s hair to cup his jaw, “ _Hurt_ you.”

“It’s okay if you hurt me a little,” Jace responds with a smirk. Alec backs away, shaking his head at Jace but laughing anyway, eyes shining. Jace’s smile shifts into full blown joy, reflecting pride, “Thanks, by the way. For letting me sleep...and for the care kit. You were right and I’m sorry.”

“Too easy,” Alec replies, eyes narrowing in suspicion, “You want something.”

“Yeah, I think we should…” Jace starts but he’s cut off by emphatic knocking at Alec’s door, handle being wiggled from the other side.

“Is everything alright in there?” Maryse asks.

“Yeah, mom, we’re okay,” Alec says. He shoos Jace from the door and unlocks it.

Maryse yanks the door open and bursts into the room, scanning their appearances quickly. Alec chews on his own kiss swollen bottom lip self-consciously. If Maryse notices, she doesn’t say anything about it. She shoots them each an omniscient glare and, _oh crap_ , she knows. Maryse locks eyes with Alec, "Keep it down. You scared Max and Izzy."

“Tell them we’re fine,” Jace says dismissively, dropping himself on Alec’s bed far too casually for someone who just got caught breaking one of Maryse’s few rules.

“You tell them,” Maryse says. She backs into the hallway, “Maybe you two should separate for a little while. Cool off, hm?”

Alec nods, following Maryse out into the hallway and leaving Jace all by his lonesome. Jace scoffs, eyes rolling as he slides forward and plops his head onto Alec’s pillows.

* * *

“This is bullshit,” Jace says, playing with the ring dangling from his necklace, “Why can’t I drive my motorcycle?”

“Because mom doesn’t think you’ll actually go to detention if I don’t bring you,” Alec replies.

“That’s not fair, using you against me. She knows my weaknesses and abuses that knowledge. I’m pretty sure that makes her an evil mastermind.”

“Or, just a mom, you know,” Alec says, starting up the car and pulling out from the driveway.

“Okay, but like, we could’ve still taken the motorcycle, right? Like, we can both fit on the motorcycle,” Jace says. He stops toying with his ring and turns his body as far toward Alec as his seat belt will let him.

“First off, you used your motorcycle to sneak out. I’m pretty sure you’re grounded from it,” Alec says, driving into the school parking lot. He pauses, shutting the car off, “And second off, I’m 100% sure she doesn’t want us sitting that close right now. Plus, how the Hell would I get home after dropping you off?”

“Oh no, you’d have to spend the entire detention with me. How could we fill all that time together?” Jace asks, unbuckling his seat belt. He tries crawling over the center console to get into Alec’s lap but Alec stiff arms him.

“This is literally the last place I’d let you try anything,” he says, earning a huff from Jace. He watches Jace exit the car, “Bye to you too!”

* * *

“Today actually wasn’t so bad. I had to write a personal letter for English class, so I wrote you this,” Jace says the moment he gets situated in the minivan. He fishes a folded envelope from his pocket and turns, going to hand it to the driver but stops himself when he sees it’s Maryse and she’s reaching for the note, “Wait, no. I lied. That’s for Alec.”

“Jace,” Maryse begins, sighing and turning away. She starts the car, “You need to look in cars before getting into them. I thought I raised you better than that.”

“Hey, I knew it was our minivan. I was just expecting Alec to pick me up. You know, because he dropped me off and you always send him to do all your errands?”

“That’s because he’s responsible and I can trust him."

“Ouch,” Jace flinches.

“Well, what would you like me to say?”

“This is about my fight with Alec, isn’t it?”

“It wasn’t a fight,” Maryse says.

“Well, it _was_ , then it _wasn’t_ ,” Jace says, correcting her assumption, “And you think it’s all my fault, don’t you? That I’m the bad seed?”

“I don’t think you’re a bad seed, Jace. Just a little...impulsive.”

“I’m corrupting Mr. Perfect, huh?”

“I don’t think that,” Maryse says, reaching out for Jace and resting a hand comfortingly on his wrist, “Anyone with eyes could’ve seen that we’d be here someday. I just…”

Maryse trails off as she parks in their driveway. She’s not looking at him but at the car's ceiling, as if she’s searching for something. If Jace can guess, she’s probably looking for the best way to tell him that he’s forbidden from being with Alec the way he wants to.

“Just what?” He asks, words raw cold and burning acid all at once.

“Just wait until you both move out, okay? It’s not so far away. The school year is almost done, and then you’ll both be off to college. It’s not so hard to wait just a little longer, is it?”

“Yeah, no, sure. I mean two years of waiting. What’s a few months more?” Jace asks. He picks at the torn, stringy fabric of the denim covering his knees.

“Two years?” Maryse asks, surprised.

“Yes, Maryse. Two years,” He pauses, looking at her, “What’s the big deal with waiting anyway?”

“It would just look funny, I think, to certain people, if you started dating while you’re both living with me.”

“You’re concerned about what people would think of us?”

“Yes, Jace. I’m concerned what people think of you and Alec and Izzy and Max. I want you to all be safe and happy. I don’t want anyone to think they have the right to treat you poorly because of who you choose to love. And no, it’s not just about you both being boys. It’s about our situation.”

“Situation?” Jace asks, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Yes, situation. I know I never technically adopted you, I’m just your godmother, but I took you in after your parents died, remember?” Jace grimaces. Maryse pauses and takes Jace’s hand in her own, giving it a squeeze, “And I’ve been raising you all this time. It would just look strange. People won't understand.”

“So, that’s the problem? It would confuse people?” Maryse nods, “Okay, well can I still ask him to prom? Because that’s what’s in the letter.”

Maryse’s face twists in fear, “You turned that in for a grade?”

“No, no,” Jace shakes his head, “I just had to prove that I wrote a letter. Its contents are private.”

“If you go to prom together, that kind of defeats the purpose of this entire conversation.”

“Tons of people go to prom together platonically. Straight people with their gay friends, people who have relatives that don’t have proms at their own schools, best friends. Pretty much anyone who doesn’t want to be alone but doesn’t want the pressure of finding a real date.”

“None of that is relevant to you, Jace.”

“I know, but who else is going to know that but us?”

“I don’t know, how about anyone who sees how the two of you dance together? The way you’ll take pictures together? How about the fact that you won’t be spending time with anyone else but Izzy and Clary?”

“It won’t look weird, we’ve always been attached at the hip,” Jace tries. He turns to Maryse, pouting like a puppy desperate for a treat, “We’ll just look as antisocial as always. If anything, it'll look normal.”

Maryse shakes her head, “No.”

“Please,” Jace whines. He clasps his hands together under his chin, “Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please...”

“Fine, Jace, okay. Just, quiet. You’re giving me a migraine,” She shuts the engine off, “But I’m going to chaperone and if I see one thing I don’t like, I’m separating the two of you.”

“Yes! Thank you, thank you,” Jace exclaims, leaning over the center console to give her a hug.

“Don’t thank me yet, Jace. That wasn’t even the hard part. Good luck with getting Alec to go to prom with you.”

“Easy peasy. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he kinda adores me,” Jace says. He shoots her his classic smirk and she sighs at him.

* * *

“What’s that?” Izzy asks, leaning against Alec’s back and reading over his shoulder.

“It’s a letter from Jace. He wrote it for English,” Alec says. Izzy snatches it away and prances around Alec’s bedroom, reading the letter aloud as if she's being forced to read deep, pretentious poetry.

“‘Dearest Alec, I’m sorry for being a spoiled, self-absorbed brat. But no matter what you think, I do care about your feelings. I’m sorry I pushed you to break Maryse’s rules’,” Izzy gasps but doesn’t stop running circles around the room, “Oh my God! You guys fucked?”

“Hey, stop, give that back,” Alec says, chasing after her, “It’s private!”

“Did you?”

“No! It...no.”

“Then what does he mean?”

“Just a little kissing,” Alec answers, cheeks flaring up in patches of red.

“Wow, probably the most action you’ve ever gotten, huh?” Izzy clears her throat. She gasps as her eyes continue to rove over the letter, “‘I’m sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night to pick me up after I fucked someone else.’ Whoa.”

“Please stop reading that,” Alec says. Her eyes are wide when she hands the letter back to him.

“Is that what you guys fought about?”

“Kind of. It’s complicated,” Alec’s eyes slide across the letter rapidly before they stop, his expression freezing for a few seconds in surprise, “‘Will you go to prom with me?’”

“You don't need me, Alec. You can get a real date.”

“No, Izzy, it’s what Jace wrote at the end of the letter.”

“What? No fucking way,” Izzy responds, excited, crowding into Alec’s space to see the bottom of the paper, “Oh. My. God! What are you gonna say?”

“There’s no way mom would approve of this.”

“Actually, I already I did. Just don’t be too...romantic, okay? And also, I’m chaperoning,” Maryse says from the hallway. Izzy and Alec jump in surprise, before Izzy groans, brain catching up with the fact that her mom will be there to ruin her fun, “And, hm, maybe shut this door when you’re having private conversations.”

* * *

“Hey Alec, you want a ride to school?” Jace asks, walking into Alec’s room while he’s changing.

“You could come back later, yeah? Ask this question at the breakfast table, maybe?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Jace replies, eyes darting over Alec’s bare torso, always stopping to hover just above his belt for a moment or two. Alec shakes his head and pulls his shirt on, “Aw.”

“Yes, Jace, I’ll take a ride,” Alec answers. He chuckles at Jace’s obvious behavior.

“And what about prom?” Jace asks as they're getting on his motorcycle.

“What about it?”

“Did you read my letter?”

“Yes, I did,” Alec answers gruffly, fastening the strap on his helmet,  “And I forgive you.”

“Thanks but I’m actually more concerned about me asking you to prom,” Jace admits, kicking off and speeding onto the street.

“Of course you are,” Alec hollers over the wind whipping in their faces, roaring around their heads, “If you promise you can follow mom’s rules, then I’ll go to prom with you.”

“So yeah, then?”

“If you can be a good boy, then yes,” Alec replies. It’s teasing and meaningless the way he says it but Jace’s stomach tightens, insides coiling and veins thrumming with excitement anyway.

* * *

Alec isn’t surprised that it wasn’t Jace’s prom behavior Maryse should’ve been worried about but what Jace wanted to do _after_ prom.

“Maryse didn’t say anything about hotel sex,” Jace says, smirking in that mischievous way he does when he’s found a loophole to one of Maryse’s rules. Alec sighs as Jace grabs his hand and tugs him toward the king size bed, “Alec, c’mon.”

Jace sits at the foot of the bed, taking off his tuxedo jacket and toeing off his shoes. He glances at Alec, who's rubbing his palms apprehensively against his grey slacks.

“She said we couldn’t be together till we moved out, she said we weren’t allowed to do stuff in her house. We’re not in her house and we’re not getting together. See? No rule breaking.”

“You can bend and twist it anyway you like, Jace. That doesn’t make you right and that doesn’t make what you’re trying to do okay.”

“So,” Jace's voice is wolfish in its feigned innocence. He loosens his tie and tugs it off before unbuttoning his dress shirt. He stands, moving to Alec, letting his top slide off his shoulders and onto the floor, “You don’t want this, then?”

“I...didn’t say that,” Alec admits, hands coming out in front of him. He means to keep Jace at bay but his palms betray him, sliding up Jace’s chest, over his shoulders, to cup at the sides of his neck, “I just meant that we _shouldn’t_.”

“But not that we couldn’t,” Jace tries, bringing his hands up to undo Alec’s blazer and blouse before Alec can even recognize what’s happening. Alec knows he’s going to regret giving in to temptation but it’s Jace, and when has he ever said no to Jace? When has he ever not taken care of him?

“Okay,” Alec acquiesces, pulling Jace in for a kiss.

Jace relishes in the familiarity of it, that it’s just as good as the last kiss Alec initiated. Maybe even better. It’s gentler this time, an embrace instead of a punch. His lips caress Jace’s, fluttering over them, before a deft tongue swipes against the space where Jace’s lips are slightly parted. He eagerly opens his mouth, sighing when Alec’s tongue runs along his own.

Without detaching his mouth from Alec’s, Jace starts to trek backwards to the bed, tugging Alec along with him. He falls backwards onto the comforter and breaks contact with Alec to scoot back until his head is on the pillow. Alec chases him, leans over him, kisses him again. Jace runs his palms along Alec’s torso, over his shoulders, down his back, appreciating the smooth, toned angles of Alec’s body. He drags his nails down Alec’s sides, earning a groan passed from Alec’s mouth to his own.

Jace caresses down Alec’s abdomen, resting at his waistband for a moment. He takes a deep breath before unbuttoning Alec’s slacks and pulling the zipper down. Alec busies himself with biting and sucking along Jace’s jaw, behind his ear, down his neck, onto his shoulders, along his collarbones. Sinking his teeth into any piece of flesh his mouth will fit around, earning him hisses and moans from Jace.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Alec interrupts when Jace tries to tug his boxers off. He pulls away and sits on his knees, “Exactly how far do you think this is going?”

“All the way,” Jace says, confusion turning his statement into a question. His face changes into a smirk, “That’s what I trained for, after all.”

Alec groans and shifts further away from Jace.

“Okay, relax. As far as you want to go?” Jace asks, worrying his bottom lip, “Which is, how far, by the way?”

“Boxers stay on,” Alec says, crawling back over to Jace and laying on top of him. He aligns their hips and begins thrusting, Jace wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist to hold on.

Jace licks his lips and nods, eyes squeezing shut and head falling back onto the pillow, making the tan column of his neck vulnerable to Alec. Alec takes full advantage of what he’s being offered, sucking and nipping at it. He rolls his hips, harder, faster, pushing into Jace with everything he’s got. Jace angles his hips up, trying to get as much of the delicious friction as possible.

Jace comes first on a strangled, muted groan, bruising Alec’s arms with how hard he’s gripping him. He soaks through his boxers, eyes squeezing shut and legs tightening around Alec’s waist. Alec drops his head onto Jace’s shoulder, biting down hard as he comes. He’s more quiet than Jace, a tiny whimper muffled by Jace’s skin. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes before they drift shut, and his rocking slows before ceasing altogether.

Alec rolls off Jace and they lay side by side on their backs. A dopey smile brightens up Jace's otherwise tired expression. Alec, however happy, groans at the sticky, cooling sensation in his underwear.

“I think I might’ve made a mistake,” Alec says, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Jace's attention snaps to Alec, “Next time, no boxers. I’m not a fan of sitting in the mess I made.”

“Jesus Christ, don’t do that to me,” Jace sighs in relief, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. He smirks, dazed, “We’re going to be in so much fucking trouble when Maryse sees what you did to my neck.”


End file.
